


Märchen time

by Natty_boy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_boy/pseuds/Natty_boy





	Märchen time

\- Так где, ты говоришь, кхм, домик твоей бабушки? – Серый Волк пристыжено поджал хвост и неловко почесал затылок.  
\- Я тебе уже пятый раз говорю, чёртов волк, что тебе надо идти прямо по этой дорожке и никуда не сворачивать, - Красная Шапочка, поигрывая корзинкой, из которой тянуло чем-то до невозможности ароматным, раздражённо цыкнула и перекинула сигарету и одного уголка рта в другой, - И если ты и в пятый раз прямо из чащи выскочишь на меня, я подумаю, что хочешь меня съесть. Или ещё чего. Похуже.  
\- Я… Заткнись! Этот лес какой-то ненормальный! – возмущённо покраснев, зверь исчез за кустом, оглашая окрестности яростным хрустом веток.  
Шапочке оставалось только покачать головой и, расправив оборки, ждать следующей встречи.

***

\- Я от дедушки ушёл, я от дедушки ушел… только б он меня не нашёл… - бормотал Колобок, прислушиваясь к звукам леса, дабы предугадать следующее появление Кулака любви, - Я от… - он уткнулся во что-то хитрое и пушистое.  
\- Колобок-колобок, - сладко пропел голос над ним, - а почему ты не катишься, а подпрыгиваешь? – Рыжая Лиса удивлённо приподняла находку над землёй.  
\- Потому что я резиновый! – улыбнулся Колобок и снова воровато огляделся, - Лиса-лиса, - зашептал он, - спрячь меня, а? А я тебе песенку спою… потом.  
Лиса довольно улыбнулась и открыла гроссбух, что-то там записывая.  
\- Сто тысяч белли с Колобка! – провозгласила она и предложила тому «одно очень надёжное место», приоткрыв пасть с острыми зубками.

***

\- Значит вы и есть Семеро гномов? – на Белоснежку снизу вверх хмуро взирали семеро чибиков.  
\- Ну Снеееееееежкааааааааа, я хочу есть! Приготовь мне мяса! Мяса!  
\- Это наш Растяпа, - изрёк белокурый гном, подцепив мельтешащего собрата за шиворот и заткнув тому рот куриной ногой, - Он безобидный… почти. А это – Соня, - гном указал на спящего стоя субъекта с зелёными волосами, любовно прижимающего к себе три игрушечных ножичка, - Иногда он также выполняет функцию Ворчуна. Ну, это Скромняга, Врунишка, Скелет и Киборг…  
\- А вы, Гном-сан? – вежливо поинтересовалась Белоснежка.  
\- Ну а я, - чибик кокетливо откинул светлую чёлку, - Могу стать для вас прекрасным принцем.

***

\- Где домик чёртовой Бабушки?! – Волк тряс несчастного Пиноккио уже довольно долго, пытаясь узнать от того хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Да не знаю я! – только и ныл тот, - Я вообще не из этой сказки!  
\- …постой-ка, ты что, деревянный?  
Мальчик посмотрел на него честными глазами.  
\- Нет.  
Нос его предательски выдал.  
\- Я не вру, я настоящий! Сейчас придут десять тысяч моих накама и ты увидишь…  
Серый волк только устало махнул рукой, снова скрываясь в чаще и бормоча что-то наподобие: «Чёртов лес, чёртова Шапочка, чёртова Бабушка, как же я голоден, где мои катаны…»  
Пиноккио встал, придерживая руками уже просто непомерный нос, и прокричал вслед Волку:  
\- Эй, подожди, зачем ты идёшь к чёртовой бабушке?!

***

\- Итак, не забудь, ровно в полночь твоё платье превратится в старое и рваное, карета в тыкву, а конь… в оленя, - Фея злобно глянула на Коня, вопящего «Вы злые!!» и «Я на это не подписывался!!».  
\- Молчать! А то увеличу твой долг на 100%!  
\- Ааа! Твои глаза опять превратились в белли! Ты не фея, ты злая ведьма! – возопил Конеолень и со страху ускакал, позабыв карету.  
Золушка вдохнула и прижала руки к груди.  
\- Но как же я тогда попаду во дворец? Ведь решается судьба моей страны!  
Крёстная задумчиво поскребла подбородок.  
\- Остались ещё верблюды. Брать будете?

 

***

\- Мне обещали Спящую Красавицу! – возмущался Принц, тыча пальцем в объект возмущения, - А это что?!  
\- Очевидно, она, - вздохнул Верный Паж, сунув длинный нос за полупрозрачный полог и передёрнув плечами, - Что ж, это, так сказать, ваш патриотический долг, мессир…  
\- Ни за что, нет! – убивался Принц, заламывая руки, - Оно оскорбляет все мои эстетические чувства! Давай лучше ты, а?  
\- Я бы конечно всегда рад прийти на помощь своему господину, но понимаете… - замялся Паж, - У меня совершенно внезапно началась болезнь Ни-за-что-не-целуй-зеленоволосых-принцесс…  
\- О, прекрати, просто я безразличен тебе! – всхлипнул Прекрасный и Неповторимый, сморкаясь в лацкан слуги, - Вы все! Оставили меня на верную погибель!  
\- Сир, - Верный Паж успокаивающе погладил Принца по идеально уложенным волосам, - Просто этот подвиг по силам только вам.  
Безутешные рыдания прервал скрип кровати.  
\- Ну вы тут и мёртвого разбудите, - хриплым басом возмутилась Принцесса.  
\- Что у неё с голосом? – в панике зашептал Ланселот.  
\- Ну, наверное, она очень долго спала, - успокоил себя Паж.  
Спящая Красавица отдёрнула полог, являя испуганным героям своё хмурое лицо. Несколько томительных мгновений они с Принцем созерцали друг друга.  
\- Эй, ксо-рыцарь, - наконец выдала Принцесса, - У тебя бровь завивается.

***

\- Богатство? Слава? Могущество? Чего же вы хотите? – спросил Волшебник Изумрудного Города с удивлением глядя на странных гостей.  
\- Я хочу сердце, - сказал Железный дровосек.  
\- Я хочу смелости, - сказал Трусливый Лев.  
\- Я хочу мяса, - сказал Страшила, ковыряя в носу.  
\- Я хочу изумрудов, - сказала Элли и Тотошка нервно покосился на белли в её глазах.  
\- А с вами приятно иметь дело, - ухмыльнулся Волшебник, - Вперёд! Я всё там оставил!


End file.
